


Here’s to you kid

by nickelsleeve



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Sad?, fluff?, idk what to call this lmaO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelsleeve/pseuds/nickelsleeve
Summary: A very short one shot inspired by Young K’s boyfriend level pics from Paris.





	Here’s to you kid

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @brokehimmental on twitter for this. Also I wrote this on mobile so I’m sorry for any errors.

The world was colors the moment Jae set his eyes on Brian. It was like someone had set the filter on the world to full saturation and Jae was suddenly seeing the world as it had originally meant to be.

He was in Paris for a few weeks visiting his sister in between a break from school when he chanced upon Brian. The younger boy had been leaning against a wall, tipped back in his chair outside of a cafe. He had messy black hair and a red plaid hat, a cigarette was placed between his lips and Jae thought that he looked exactly like what Paris felt. 

They shared their first kiss in the spring rain outside the D’Orsay where Brian had taken Jae to see the great masters of impressionist painting. Neither of them had brought an umbrella and when Jae mumbled an apology Brian smiled and kissed him.

It was cold and wet and Jae could have sworn that the lights pulsed at the same beat as his heart. (“What was that for?” “Do I need a reason to admire art?”)

They met in the morning at their favorite cafe, sitting at the window seat where they could watch the people walking by and make up stories about who they were and what they were doing (“See, she’s a musician’s muse, on her way to his studio where he’ll write a sad blues ballad about her blonde hair.” “That’s specific.” “Isn’t everything?”) Brian would drink an iced Americano and Jae would nurse a hot chocolate (“Coffee is too bitter, I like sweeter things.” “Like me.” “Like you.”).

Brian’s hands were small in Jae’s large ones but they fit together perfectly somehow like the cobblestones of Paris’ older streets. They held hands often, Brian leading Jae across the city—to museums and galleries, small hidden bookshops and unknown restaurants and once to an abandoned building and down into the catacombs—but only for a moment (“There are DEAD people down here.” “Technically the earth is covered with the dead.” “Yeah but their fucking skulls don’t look back at me.”).

Jae almost uttered the 3 words that could have potentially ruined everything one sunny morning in a local park. Brian was back in the red plaid hat and the morning sun bathed him in a golden glow that even Midas would have been awed by. The beams on Brian’s long eyelashes cast shadows onto his cheeks and Jae couldn’t stop staring and couldn’t stop the way the vibrant colors around Brian made him want to dive in deeper. Brian turned and smiled at him and the gold color beamed even brighter and Jae felt the words trying to spill from his lips but was thwarted by Brian tipping his head back in laughter.

There last night together they spent on the rooftop of Brian’s building, huddled together in a soft blanket to keep out the spring chill. Jae rested his head on Brian’s shoulder, watching slowly as the smoke from Brian’s cigarette spiraled slowly out of his mouth until it was ghosted away by the wind. Jae watched the stars in Brian’s eyes slowly become dimmer as morning came and until all that was left was the dull gray morning of goodbyes.


End file.
